


Looking For You (In All The Wrong Places)

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex x Lucy x Vasquez Brot3, F/F, Soulmate AU, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: "Alex is brought back to the topic of her own soulmate, who she was starting to get really pissed off with. Why: because as far as she can tell her soulmate is a serial killer."





	Looking For You (In All The Wrong Places)

**Author's Note:**

> It's the final day of Sanvers Week! :'( 
> 
> I'm honestly surprised I actually was able to write something for every day so... Yeah I'm feeling good.
> 
> A little note about this story. I was having trouble coming up with an idea about what to do (Soulmate AU's are my favorite so I wanted it to be good) so after contemplating for over a week I finally come up with a great idea for what I could do... Only to remember it's Sanvers Week and the story was Vucy soooo... That's why they're featured (a lot) in the beginning of this fic, cause I wasn't willing to let go of that plotline so they have some scenes with Alex before she (finally) meets Maggie.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

Alex was pretty sure she was going to have to punch her soulmate in the face when she finally found him (and then promptly throw the bastard in a cell to rot for all eternity). She had first noticed the greying footprints around National City right around the time she was recruited into the DEO. She hadn’t bothered trying to find him at the time, they were grey which meant there wasn’t really a point in trying (foot prints turn grey after they’re thirty minutes old, seemingly to keep people from trying to follow their soulmate’s footprints forever, instead only seeing brightly colored ones if they were recent) but now, now she wished she could find the bastard.

“Hey Danvers, come here, look at this.” Alex was brought back to the present by Vasquez’s call from across the crime scene and she jogged over to their location. 

“What have you got?” She asked them, Vasquez held up a bloodied, rusty iron pipe in their gloved hand.

“I’m thinking this might be our murder weapon.” Alex snorted, looking at the amount of blood on it.

“You think? Bag it and tag it, I’ll run some tests at the lab to see if the blood matches the victim’s.” Vasquez raised an eyebrow at her, holding the pipe out closer to her face. 

“I don’t know Al… I mean… This blood is only  _ blue _ like our victim’s… I mean we’re all blue blooded right?” Alex rolled her eyes and (after glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention) affectionately ruffled their hair.

“Still need to run the tests Vas, you know, concrete evidence and all. Look, why don’t you double check the crime scene and get that to the lab, then you can go home, I know Lucy’s due back tonight, I’m sure you’d like some extra time together.” Vasquez shot her a thankful smile.

“Thanks Al, you want to meet up with us in the morning for breakfast? Like a late breakfast cause we aren’t going to want to leave the bed for awhile… You know what on second thought let’s make it lunch… Just in case.” Alex laughed and clapped Vasquez on the shoulder.

“How about one o’clock, I’ll meet you guys over at that Chinese place on 4th street?” They nodded, their smile contagious as they bounced on the balls of their feet.

“Thanks again, Alex. I’m gonna go finish up my stuff and head home. See you tomorrow.” They gave her a brief hug before jogging off towards the victim for a final inspection and Alex just shook her head, smiling behind them.

Alex was one of only a couple of people who knew that Lucy and Vasquez were soulmates. They had found out back when General Lane was still causing issues and they were (technically) on opposite sides of the whole thing so they’d kept quiet about it. (And then the General had forced Lucy to take a tour in Afghanistan as punishment for defying him and she’d refused to go public with their relationship because she didn’t want him trying to take it out on Vasquez as well.) Thankfully J’onn had pulled some strings and Lucy was going to be officially DEO starting the next week. 

Which brought Alex back to her own soulmate, who she was starting to get really pissed off with. Why: because as far as she can tell her soulmate is a serial killer. His footprints had began showing up at every single one of her alien homicides, and not in the “I happened to have walked through the area” kind of way, but in the “I walked all over the place, circled the body and was near the murder weapon” kind of in the area. This was the sixth scene in a month he’d shown up at and she was pissed. She didn’t ask for this, she barely even wanted a soulmate in the first place… 

The next afternoon she walked into  _ The Lucky Dragon  _ and was shocked to find Lucy and Vasquez already sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant. She watched as Lucy’s eyes lit up when she caught sight of her and she quickly found herself pulled into a hug by the former Major. 

“Hey Luce, how’re you doing?” Alex asked as they pulled apart, the other woman shrugged.

“Better now that I’m back home, missed you and Vas. And the others too I guess.” She winked and Alex rolled her eyes, knowing from her numerous letters that she did miss everybody.

“Whatever you say Luce.” Alex finally detangled herself from Lucy’s grasp and drug the other woman back to the table where her partner was waiting for them.

“Thanks for returning her, I was so worried she’d never come back to me.” They teased gently as Lucy slid into the booth next to them, pressing a quick kiss to their cheek.

“Stop being so dramatic you big baby.” They smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. Alex rolled her eyes, trying to pretend that she was annoyed by their overly affectionate selves.

“I can go if you two need some more alone time.” Alex wiggled her eyebrows at them. Lucy shook her head.

“No, no, no. We can handle mild PDA for an hour… Probably.” Alex shook her head in amusement. 

“If you say so. So how was the Middle East?” Lucy groaned and launched into a rant about the pointlessness of the entire operation. Going on about the amount of innocent people whose lives were being uprooted by the needless violence. 

“Okay… Anyways on a less depressing topic… I’ve heard you’re having some issues with your soulmate.” Lucy eventually redirected the conversation and Alex groaned.

“Yeah… I’m pretty sure he’s the guy that’s been killing all of these aliens in town recently… I told J’onn about it but until I see some colored prints I can’t do much of anything about it.” Lucy frowned, squeezing Alex’s hand across the table.

“Well that sucks… I mean… If things don’t work out with him at least you can come join Vas and I. We’ve got room.” Alex smirked.

“I’m sure you do, however I’m not sure playing third wheel to the two of you for the rest of ours lives sounds super fun.” Vasquez gave a nod of understanding but Lucy just shook her head.

“Fine you can sleep with us…”

“She can?”

“...But no funny business… This one’s mine…”  Lucy kissed Vasquez and Alex rolled her eyes at them.

“Okay, if I get to lonely after I’ve thrown my soulmate into the depths of the coldest, darkest cell I can find I’ll let you know. In the meantime the food’s here so let’s eat.”

It’s not until several days later that she gets called onto a scene she was only a few blocks away from, and the first thing she noticed were the footprints leading away from the crime scene. Not that they existed, but that, for once, they were bright green. She quickly calls J’onn and tells him what’s happening before taking off running in the direction the footprints were headed (making sure to hang up the phone  _ before  _ J’onn can tell her not to try to apprehend the bastard by herself). She ran, watching as the colors of the footprints changed from green to yellow to orange, signaling she was getting closer to him. The prints started to turn red and Alex felt anticipation building inside her and she was somewhat surprised when they suddenly turned into a building and glancing up Alex realized she was standing in front of a coffee shop.  _ Well I guess even murderers need their caffeine fix. _

She didn’t take very long to take in the scene, a rather typical college coffee shop before her eyes sought out the footprints she’d been following and before she could even attempt to assess the person her eyes were drawn to the firearm strapped to their side and her training kicked in before she could really think about how bad of an idea it was… She full on tackled the other person to the ground.

She had her gun out and trained on they in an instant and a (small) part of her was impressed to find their own weapon aimed at her chest. Then she took a moment to take in the situation and her eyes widened in shock.

“You’re a girl!” Alex half shouted in shock as she took in her... Soulmate? Alex double checked the footprints behind her and confirmed that they led to the woman currently pinned beneath her.

“You just tackled me… Like all out football style tackled me… And that’s the first thing you have to say?” The other woman was looking at her like she was insane (and she realized she probably looked it) but she was still to shocked to realized she hadn’t actually explained why she’d assaulted the other woman, still a little fixated on that particular fact.

“But… You’re a girl…” The other woman’s face contorted into a strange (and weirdly endearing) mixture of confusion, exasperation and something that looked like anxiety.

“Yep, pretty sure we’re in agreement on that…” She looked between Alex’s face and the gun being held in front of her own. “So… Any particular reason for the armed assault or just… Happened to be feeling it today?” Alex was finally shook out of her shock and quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out her id.

“Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.” She held out her badge for inspection and felt the other woman relax beneath her. After a second she suddenly had a badge that definitely wasn’t her own flashed in her face.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.” Alex’s gun dropped subconsciously to a less deadly portion of her soulmate’s body (headshots tended to be fatal) and took her id with her free hand, quickly checking to make sure it wasn’t a fake. Alex’s eyes widened again.

“You’re a cop!” Maggie’s head tilted to the side in clearly exasperated. 

“Is this going to be like the whole me being a girl thing? Cause I’m still feeling a little insulted you hadn’t figured at least that part out  _ before  _ assaulting me…” Alex was barely listening as all of the pieces finally fell into place for her.

“Holy shit you’re a cop.” Maggie groaned. “Wait… Science Division… You’re one of the cops that investigates things that have to do with aliens.” Maggie’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Yeah, we do…” Alex leaned back, pulling her weight off the other woman and giving her a chance to sit up while she finished her line of questioning.

“You’ve been working on the case with the serial murders haven’t you?” Maggie sat up, still watching Alex warily.

“Yeah I have… How on Earth could you know that?” It was at this point Alex realized Maggie didn't know they were soulmates and she quickly scrambled off of her. She holstered her weapon and pulled the Detective to her feet before pointing to the floor behind them.

“Yours have been all over every crime scene I’ve gone too.” Maggie looked around Alex and her eyebrows shot up when she realized what Alex was referring to.

“Wait a minute… You’re my… Wait, why did you attack me? You could have just… I don't know… Said hello?” Alex blushed, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment as she gazed down at Maggie.

“Well… Like I said earlier… You’re footprints have kind of been all over all of my crime scenes in what’s been deemed a series of murders by the same individual… And I didn’t think that was a coincident… Which it wasn’t… I just thought you were the perp not one of the investigators…” Maggie snorted.

“You thought I was a serial killer?” Alex shrugged.

“The universe has a way of hating me… Though…” She made a show of checking the shorter woman out, “It was probably just trying to make up for giving me one hell of a hot soulmate.” She watched the other woman’s cheeks flush bright red and she ducked her head.

“I… Definitely understand the feeling.” Maggie bit her lip while giving Alex a once over and the redhead felt a pleased shive run down her spine. “Though you didn’t explain the whole body slamming me to the ground thing yet…” Alex shrugged.

“I saw you had a gun and my training kicked in… Training… Shit hold on…” Alex quickly pulled out her phone and speed dialed J’onn. “Hey… Yes I’m fine, false alarm… Yeah I’m sure… I’ll explain when I get back to base… Yes sir, I’m sure… Positive… Yes I did… Are you sure… Yes sir… Okay I’ll see you in the morning… Bye…” Alex hung up and put her phone away. “Figured we didn’t really need an assault team at the moment…” Maggie smiled.

“That might… Put a bit of a damper on things…” She looked around the shop and realized that at some point after the whole drawing guns on each other thing that everyone had fled the building.

“Maybe we should get out of here…” Maggie laughed and it was one of the best thing Alex had ever heard in her life (she was hit with the realization she was probably going to need to take a moment to process the realization she’s gay, but it seems to pale in comparison to the realization she had found her (not a serial killer) soulmate).

“Well, I was heading to go hit up one of my info hubs to see if I could learn anything… Wanna come with?” Alex smiled.

“That, sounds perfect.”

It wasn’t until much later, after shaking down a couple of guys for information, a couple rounds of some basically non-alcoholic drink and a around dozen games of pool, that she realized that Lucy and Vasquez were never going to let her live this down cause she had what was probably one of the most unusual/embarrassing soulmate-meeting stories in existence… At least until Kara called them in a panic three months later after she discovered Lena Luthor was her soulmate...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on Sanvers Week folks! It's been a lot of fun writing for this and I'm looking forward to next year. :)
> 
> So a bit of self advertising for my summer projects here. I'm going to be working on a oneshot series following the timeline days two and six were in if you want to check that out. I'm also going to try branching out of the Supergirl fandom a bit and write some WayHaught stuff. (Nothing like adorable western girlfriends fighting demons am I right?) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're having a good (insert time of day) and I'll be seeing you around. :)


End file.
